


Good Boy

by SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crying, Established Relationship, Explicit Illustrations, Fanart, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: They have a safeword and hand signals set up, and Lio trusts Galo to use them if needed. But he can’t help feeling a little uncertainty mixed with the anticipation. He doesn’t want to screw up. He takes a deep breath and clenches and unclenches his hands a few times.Then he reminds himself that he’s Lio Fotia, former demi-god and leader of the Mad Burnish. He’s broken out of a maximum security prison, he’s turned himself into a flaming dragon and terrorized a city, he’s powered the cursed heart of a doomed spaceship.Compared to any of that, lovingly destroying Galo Thymos should be easy.~ in which ~Lio wrecks his boyfriend.Written for the GaloLio Cumzine, featuring art by masidoodles.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, implied past Kray/Galo - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89
Collections: Galolio Cumzine





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing illustrations by [masidoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masidoodles/) (aka [@koto_prma](https://twitter.com/koto_prma) on twitter)!
> 
> Special thanks to [SpicyZSK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK) and [houselesbian ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselesbian/) for awesome beta-ing that made this story one million times better.

Galo is animatedly telling the story of Burning Rescue’s introduction to matois when Lio shuts the door to the apartment, only half-listening. Lio has to admit he’s been a bit distracted all evening; he’s ready to put some plans they’ve been making into action, and he’s excited but also a little nervous.

Galo immediately took to the idea of Lio wrecking him; the conversations they’ve had about it lit an eager spark in Galo’s eyes. When Lio had first shyly raised the question, he hadn’t foreseen that Galo’s response would be so enthusiastic. Lio half-expected he’d need to explain terminology; Galo had surprised him.

“Subbing is fun, I’ve totally done it a bunch,” Galo had said. “I figured you might be the type.” He waggled his eyebrows. “With the pants and the throne and all that.”

“I don’t have that much experience,” Lio had warned him during another conversation. “Meis and Gueira were good teachers, but there’s not a lot of time to mess around when you’re on the run.”

Galo had just grinned at him.

“Don’t worry,” he’d said. “I bet you’re a natural.”

They have a safeword and hand signals set up, and Lio trusts Galo to use them if needed. But he can’t help feeling a little uncertainty mixed with the anticipation. He doesn’t want to screw up. He takes a deep breath and clenches and unclenches his hands a few times. 

Then he reminds himself that he’s Lio Fotia, former demi-god and leader of the Mad Burnish. He’s broken out of a maximum security prison, he’s turned himself into a flaming dragon and terrorized a city, he’s powered the cursed heart of a doomed spaceship.

Compared to any of that, lovingly destroying Galo Thymos should be easy.

“...and then Ignis grabbed the matoi handle and freakin’ _bent it,_ like with _one hand_ , and I was like…”

Lio reaches up and grabs Galo’s chin. Galo stops talking mid-word, startled.

“Galo,” Lio says, “shut up.”

Galo snaps his mouth shut, looking faintly hurt.

“Right now you’re going to do as I say,” Lio continues.

Those were the words they’d agreed on to start a scene. Realization washes over Galo’s face, the hurt look turning into wide-eyed anticipation.

“Oooooh,” Galo says, and winks broadly, kind of ruining the mood. Lio feels a rush of fondness and exasperation. He leans into the exasperation, reaching up to grab Galo’s hair. He pulls Galo’s head to the side.

“You’ve been talking non-stop all evening. Now I just want some peace and quiet. You think you could do that for me?”

Galo glances sidelong at him from the sharp angle to which Lio has pulled his head.

“Sounds like a challenge,” Galo says with a cheeky grin.

Lio grins back, a sharp, predatory smile.

“It is,” he says.

***

Lio surveys his work with satisfaction. Galo’s usual garrulousness is stifled with a bit gag and he’s cuffed to the headboard with soft leather cuffs, arms over his head. 

“You look nice,” Lio says approvingly.

“Mmf,” Galo replies.

Lio trails his hands down Galo’s torso, past his waist, to the creases of his hips.

“Very nice,” he says, and takes Galo’s half-hard dick into one hand. Galo closes his eyes, making a muffled noise and arching into Lio’s touch. Lio strokes him slowly. Then he reaches between Galo’s legs and cups his balls, pulling on them gently.

Galo moans. He’s always loud; Lio is counting on it.

“Even when you’re gagged, you’re noisy,” Lio says. “I can’t hear myself think half the time. If you want me to keep paying attention to you, you need to earn it. Be quiet, and I’ll play with you. If you’re not… I have other things I can do to occupy my time.”

Galo gets a determined wrinkle between his eyebrows and Lio sees his jaw tighten as he bites down on the gag, silencing himself. His obedience sends an electric shock up Lio’s spine. It feels dangerous and delicious to have Galo like this, spread out under his hands, pliant and willing to follow orders. It makes something unfurl in Lio’s gut; something hot and mean and tender. He wants to see what Galo looks like when he’s desperate; wants to see him _beg_.

Lio teases him for a few minutes, alternately gripping him firmly and just brushing his fingertips along Galo’s length, making him shiver. He luxuriates in the sight of Galo, eyes closed, expression intent, rocking his hips up helplessly. Then Lio gets the reaction he was hoping for with a particularly wicked twist of his hand; Galo lets out a muffled groan, though he almost immediately cuts it off.

Lio stops, pulling his hands away.

“HMN?” Galo protests.

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” Lio says.

“NNN,” Galo says, and he doesn’t sound nearly apologetic enough.

Lio climbs off the bed. He stretches out his arms and cracks his neck. He walks over to the chair they keep in the corner of the room and pulls it, slowly, to the side of the bed. Then he sits down and retrieves the book he’s reading off his nightstand.

“MFF!” Galo says as Lio opens the book and takes the bookmark out. Lio gives him a withering look.

“I told you there are plenty of other things I could be doing with my time,” he says, “if you insist on misbehaving.”

“MNN,” Galo complains, squirming.

“This book, for example, is quite fascinating, and I’d like to read it uninterrupted for a while. Be quiet and I’ll come back to you when I’m good and ready,” Lio says, and raises the book— _Discipline and Punish,_ by Michel Foucault, an important treatise on the carceral state—making a big show of concentrating on the page in front of his face.

Galo takes a breath. Lio watches him out of the corner of his eye, that hot, mean feeling twisting in his stomach. There’s a satisfying thrill to testing Galo, asserting his will over the other man. It makes Lio’s heart pound in his chest. Galo squirms again, but then he gets the determined look back on his face and settles down. 

It takes longer than Lio expected before Galo shifts restlessly on the bed. He’s still hard, and Lio intends to keep him that way. It will actually be more difficult if Galo manages to stay quiet; Lio will have to decide how long to leave him before rewarding him. Too short and it won’t seem like much of a challenge; too long, and Galo might get bored. Lio turns the page, considering his next move.

As it turns out, he doesn’t have to make a decision. A low, desperate whine breaks the silence. Lio raises his gaze from the book to Galo. Galo is looking away, trying to look innocent.

“You’re not being very quiet,” Lio says severely.

Galo darts an agonized glance at him.

“Let me guess,” Lio says thoughtfully. “You want some more attention.” Galo’s expression turns hopeful.

Lio is prepared. He’s been thinking about this for days. He sets the book down on the nightstand, opens the drawer, and pulls out a bullet vibe and a roll of bondage tape. Galo eyes both items with trepidation.

“Fine,” Lio says. “Since you’re having trouble behaving, I’ll give you something to occupy you while I finish this chapter.”

He rips off a piece of bondage tape and carefully tapes the vibe just below the head of Galo’s dick. Then he clicks the button on the vibe, turning it on. Galo whines and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Be good,” Lio admonishes, “and you get a reward. But only if you’re quiet for the next five minutes.” He points to the alarm clock on the nightstand. Galo nods, the determined furrow between his eyebrows again. Cute.

Lio pets Galo’s thigh, pleased, and then goes back to the chair, sitting down with a great show of carelessness and picking up his book. He settles in to read, and gets a few paragraphs in before he notices anything worthy of his attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Galo’s hips twitch. Lio smiles as Galo stills himself, taking a deep breath through his nose. He doesn’t move for another few paragraphs. But then he twitches again, shaking.

Lio turns the page. And then he hears a soft, helpless whimper, quickly choked off. His head snaps up. Galo is looking away, his guilty expression a clear tell.

Lio sighs, letting all the world-weariness he’s ever felt come gusting out.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you,” he says. “Galo. I can’t concentrate on my book if you’re making so much noise.”

“Nnnf,” Galo mumbles. This time, he sounds appropriately apologetic. It’s gratifying; Lio is getting to him. He stands up from the chair, surveys Galo critically. Then he reaches over and turns off the vibe. 

“Well. I guess you don’t get a reward yet. I’m going to stuff your ass with a plug instead, just like I stuffed your noisy mouth.”

“Mmmn,” Galo says, and shivers. Lio climbs onto the bed and unfastens the cuffs, releasing Galo from the headboard. He puts steel into his voice.

“On your hands and knees,” he orders, snapping his fingers and pointing to the foot of the bed. Galo hastens to obey, crawling down the bed and taking up a position at the foot, on his hands and knees, just as Lio asked. Lio’s heart twists; he wants to cherish and destroy this man. He looks at Galo thoughtfully. Then he gets a few pillows and positions them under Galo’s chest. Galo eyes him.

“Face down,” Lio says, pointing to the pillows. “Arms behind your back.”

Galo shifts position with a little sigh, lowering his body onto the pillows and crossing his arms behind his back. Lio checks to make sure the side of his face isn’t pressing into the mattress too hard. When he’s satisfied with Galo’s position, he tears off a long strip of bondage tape and wraps it around Galo’s wrists and forearms, admiring the curves of Galo’s biceps as he secures the other man’s arms behind him.

“Very good,” he says when he’s done. “Now. You’re going to take this plug and you’re going to stay as still as you can while I finish reading. I’m at a very interesting point in this chapter.”

“Mnn,” Galo mumbles around the gag.

Lio reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a drawstring cloth bag. He opens the bag and upends the contents onto the bed in front of Galo’s face. An assortment of plugs fall out and bounce against each other on the mattress. Galo’s eyes widen as the girthiest one rolls to a halt directly in front of his nose.

“Hm,” Lio says, leaning forward and picking that one up. Galo’s eyes widen further. Lio assesses the look; Galo looks honestly worried.

“No,” Lio says, putting the big plug back down, “not that one, I think. For now I’m going to use something that won’t wreck your tight little ass. Maybe this one.” Lio picks up a much smaller plug in a friendly purple color. Galo looks relieved. That’s better.

“You think you can take this?” Lio says, holding the plug in front of Galo’s eyes.

“Ymfs,” Galo mumbles around the gag, determined expression back in place. Lio smiles at him, pleased.

“Good,” he says, and reaches back into the drawer, getting out a bottle of lube.

He lets Galo watch as he applies it thoroughly to the plug. Then he slides the plug between Galo’s asscheeks, letting it slip slickly over his hole. When Lio starts pushing the plug into him, Galo yields immediately, softening under the pressure. Lio bites his lip, watching avidly as the plug slips in. When it’s seated inside Galo to Lio’s satisfaction, Lio sits back and surveys his handiwork. Galo looks incredible bound and gagged, ass in the air.

Lio reaches under Galo and turns the vibe back on. Galo jerks. Then Lio turns the vibration up. Galo huffs out a startled breath.

“Stay,” Lio orders. 

“Nnnnn,” Galo whines, trembling.

Lio runs a gentle hand across his back, over the taut curve of his ass. Then he sits up, swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and stands. He walks back to the chair, pulls it into Galo’s line of sight, picks up the book, and sits down. Then he very ostentatiously starts to read again.

Galo doesn’t make any noise this time. He just lets out a silent exhalation, and shivers, and relaxes into the pillows, eyes fixed on Lio.

He’s still as Lio finishes the page and turns it; quiet as Lio gets to the end of the next page and turns another one. He trembles slightly every now and then, but stays still, though it’s clearly taking effort.

Oh, he’s being very good. Lio feels a swell of pride and affection.

Lio lets him wait for another page and a half; he doesn’t want it to be too easy. But then he can’t resist anymore; he wants to reward Galo for his good behavior. He carefully sets the book down on the arm of the chair, looks at Galo.

“There,” he says, “that wasn’t so hard, was it? I finished my chapter.” Actually he can’t say he’s absorbed anything he’s been “reading,” but Galo doesn’t need to know that. Lio stands up and takes the few steps to the bed. Galo watches him, eyes wide and hungry, tremors shaking him slightly. Lio kneels by the bed next to Galo’s head and assesses him, petting his head with one hand and stroking his back with the other. Galo’s been drooling around the gag; there’s a wet spot on the sheets.

“You were very good,” Lio says. “I knew you could be good for me.”

Lio is a little shocked by how strongly Galo responds to those words. Galo melts under his hands, exhaling blissfully and closing his eyes. 

“I’m very pleased with how good you were, being so quiet,” Lio says, testing it out, and Galo moans like Lio touched him. Lio has to take a deep breath. He gives in to impulse and kisses Galo on the cheek. Then that seems too sweet, so he swipes his tongue over the spot he just kissed. Galo shivers.

“I don’t think you need this anymore tonight,” Lio says, running a finger over the gag. “You finally managed to behave. You deserve something for that, don’t you think?”

Galo’s face flushes red. Lio brushes his unruly hair tenderly off his forehead, then reaches for the buckle behind Galo’s head.

“You like earning a reward, don’t you?” Lio says, unfastening the gag. “Especially when it’s a challenge.”

Lio eases the gag out of Galo’s mouth, letting the bit fall to the bed. A string of spit trails after it. Galo’s mouth is still open slightly, lips soft and wet. Lio slips his thumb into Galo’s mouth, presses down on his jaw just a little. Galo opens his mouth wider. Lio leans forward, tilting his head, and presses a kiss to Galo’s mouth, working his tongue in next to his thumb. Then he pulls back a fraction, reaches for the vibe, and turns the vibration up another notch. Galo inhales sharply.

“You’re so good for me,” Lio whispers next to Galo’s mouth, and kisses him again.

Galo makes a high-pitched, broken noise into Lio’s mouth. Lio feels Galo’s body start to shake under his hands. Galo makes another desperate sound and Lio realizes, with a rush of shock, that Galo is coming.

From being kissed. From being told how good he is.

“Oh,” Lio breathes, and kisses Galo again, harder. Galo spasms and groans into his mouth. Lio pulls back.

“Good boy,” Lio whispers helplessly, running a hand down Galo’s side and under him to his cock.

“My good boy,” he says, and fumbles for the button on the vibe, shutting it off before it can get to be too much. 

God, this man. The wave of possessiveness that washes over Lio is nearly overwhelming. Lio runs his hand over Galo’s back until Galo’s shivers fade away. Then he carefully peels the bondage tape off Galo’s dick and removes the vibe. Galo takes a deep breath. Lio stands up from the floor and sits on the bed next to him.

“Up,” he says. Galo shifts and, with a grunt of effort, pulls himself up to a kneeling position. He looks absolutely debauched, hair messy, lips red and used-looking from the gag, wide blue eyes wet and unfocused. Lio wants to debauch him even further.

“I want to use your mouth,” Lio says softly.

Galo nods, dazed. He seems to have gone non-verbal, which is interesting but slightly concerning considering how endlessly talkative he normally is. Galo had forewarned Lio that he went under pretty easily—told him it was fine to keep going if he did—but Lio honestly hadn’t expected him to sink into subspace just from being tied up, ordered around, and ignored a little. 

It makes that hot, mean, tender feeling curl in Lio’s stomach again. This man would let Lio take him apart. Lio is going to have to be very careful. He’s going to have to be worthy of that trust.

“Galo,” Lio says, and puts a hand on Galo’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Hn?” Galo says.

“I need you to tell me yes or no,” Lio says.

Galo takes a deep breath. “...Yes,” he manages, seeming to dredge up the word from some deep reservoir.

“Galo,” Lio says. “Listen carefully. Tell me the truth; what do you want right now?”

Galo furrows his brow. “Wanna… wanna keep being good for you,” he says, voice soft and hoarse. “I… I’m being good, right?”

Lio’s heart flips over in his chest.

“Yes,” he says. “You’re being so good. You’re perfect. Come here.”

He pulls Galo in and kisses him again, working his tongue into Galo’s mouth, and Galo opens eagerly for him. Lio strokes Galo’s face, then gently holds him by the chin and pulls back to look at him.

“You want to be good?” he says, and Galo nods, mute again.

“You know what I want you to do,” Lio says. “I want you to suck me off. Make me come.”

Galo nods hard. Very enthusiastic. Lio lets go of his chin and stands.

“Come on, then,” he says, and takes the few steps to the chair. Galo follows. Lio sits down, perched on the edge of the chair, legs spread.

“On your knees,” he says, gesturing to the ground between his legs. Galo shuffles forward and kneels. Lio locks eyes with him as he unfastens the button of his fly, unzips his pants, and pulls them down enough to extricate himself. He’s hard; he’s been hard ever since he tied Galo to the headboard, the dull ache a faint distraction. Galo’s eyes are hungry on him, but Galo doesn’t move. Waiting for permission. Lio’s heart throbs in his chest.

“Go on,” he says hoarsely, and gestures to his erection.

Galo leans forward, a beautiful sight with his arms still secured behind his back, and just breathes on Lio’s dick for a long moment, mouth hovering over it. Then he darts his tongue out and licks at the tip. Lio lets himself make a small noise of approval. Galo’s tongue laves at the sensitive head. Lio watches, transfixed, as Galo works his tongue over Lio from tip to base, slicking him up with spit, eyes heavy-lidded and hazy. 

Lio barely stops himself from making a very undignified noise when Galo starts taking him into his mouth, sucking hard enough that his cheeks hollow, working his way down. He makes it almost all the way to the base before gagging and pulling back, tears in the corners of his eyes. But then he tries again.

Lio reaches out one hand and grabs Galo’s hair, pulling him back.

“Go easy,” Lio says. “I don’t want you choking yourself.”

Galo hums, looking up at Lio with teary, adoring eyes, and then goes back to work, this time taking in a more reasonable amount of Lio’s cock and working his tongue around the tip. God, Galo looks so good with a dick in his mouth. Lio can’t tear his eyes away. His hand is still tangled in Galo’s hair.

“Good,” Lio says, a little breathless. Galo’s mouth is so warm and wet, and the things he’s doing with his tongue are sending flickers of heat up Lio’s spine. Just watching him like this is bringing Lio rapidly closer to the edge.

“You’re doing really… _hn…_ really well… You feel so good,” Lio says, struggling to keep a modicum of steadiness in his voice as he combs his fingers through Galo’s hair.

“Mmm,” Galo hums, and the vibration goes right to Lio’s core, making him gasp. Galo leans forward, taking in more of Lio’s dick, then pulls back, sucking hard and swirling his tongue at the same time. Lio curls forward with an involuntary sharp cry and lets himself go.

Galo makes a small, pleased noise as the hot flood of Lio’s come spills into his mouth; he manages to swallow some, but the rest dribbles out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Lio shakes, closing his eyes, clutching at Galo’s hair and breathing hard as shocks of pleasure spark through him.

He opens his eyes to the sight of Galo staring up at him, mouth open a little, pupils blown, face streaked with pearly liquid.

“Hah,” Lio says, and lets a slow smile turn up the corners of his lips. “You look good with my come on your face.”

He lets go of Galo’s hair and reaches for his face instead. Galo nuzzles his cheek into Lio’s palm. Lio cleans away the wetness from the corners of Galo’s mouth with both thumbs, then carelessly wipes his hands on his pants. He reaches out for Galo again. Lio tilts Galo’s chin up, leans down, and kisses him.

There’s a bitter, salty taste in Galo’s mouth—the aftertaste of Lio’s orgasm. Lio lets the kiss linger for a long time, licking the last traces of himself from Galo’s mouth. Then he pulls back and takes stock of the man kneeling at his feet.

Galo is hard again, cock flushed and weeping. Lio eyes him.

“Getting me off got you all worked up,” Lio says, letting a hint of mocking amusement into his voice. “Horny thing, aren’t you?” Galo blushes from his cheeks to his chest.

Lio tucks himself back into his pants, zips them closed. Then he very slowly and deliberately raises his foot and presses the sole of his boot against Galo’s hard-on, pushing it into his stomach.

“I suppose we should do something about that,” Lio says thoughtfully, pressing his foot into Galo a little harder. Galo whines.

“Stand up,” Lio orders, removing his foot. “And turn around.”

Galo struggles to his feet. Lio puts out a hand to steady him, and Galo leans into his touch gratefully, finding his balance. He turns, back to Lio. Lio sits forward, unwinds the tape from Galo’s arms, and lets it drop to the floor, then grasps Galo around the wrists with his hands instead. He stands up, hooking his chin over Galo’s shoulder so his mouth is next to Galo’s ear.

“Lie down on the bed,” he whispers. “On your back. Hands above your head.”

Galo follows orders perfectly, and Lio admires him for a long moment before climbing onto the mattress to kneel beside him. Lio grazes his hand over Galo’s dick, touch feather-light. Galo makes a low, desperate sound. Lio does it again and is rewarded with another agonized noise. But it’s not quite what he wants.

“You don’t have to be quiet anymore,” Lio says, voice rough. “I want to hear you beg.”

Galo struggles to find words for a moment. Then, “Lio,” he moans, “Lio, _please.”_

“Good,” Lio says. He grabs the lube, pours some into his hand, then wraps it firmly around Galo and starts stroking him in earnest, reveling in the silky slide of Galo’s thick cock against his palm. Galo writhes and clutches at the sheets as Lio plays with him, hand keeping a steady rhythm until Galo is chanting, _“Please, please, please,”_ with increasing desperation.

“You want me to make you come again? Greedy,” Lio says haughtily. “But I suppose you deserve it.”

Still stroking him with the same steady rhythm, Lio reaches between Galo’s legs with his free hand and, slowly but not _too_ slowly, pulls the plug out of his ass.

Galo arches his back with a hoarse, startled cry and comes so hard it hits his chest. Lio makes a small noise in sympathy. He feels Galo’s cock twitch in his hand, and a second rope of come shoots across Galo’s abs. Galo’s whole body is tense and trembling. Another twitch, and a last rivulet dribbles from the tip of Galo’s cock, pooling on his stomach. Galo collapses onto the bed with a shudder, panting.

“Good boy,” Lio says, and Galo shivers as Lio runs his fingertips gently over his stomach, then his thighs, chasing the last of the aftershocks. Lio relishes the sight of him, as satisfying as a good meal; Galo looks _wrecked_ , spread out loose-limbed on the bed, eyes closed, face slack, torso streaked with his own come. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lio says, and crawls up the bed and kisses Galo’s open mouth. Galo returns the kiss, still shaking slightly.

“You’re amazing,” Lio says proudly. “So gorgeous.”

“Hmm,” Galo mumbles. Lio kisses him again.

“Just relax now. You did so well. Are you okay?”

Galo nods weakly. Lio strokes his face and nestles down against his side, careless of his boots on the bed or the come that’s probably getting smeared on his clothes. He runs his fingers over Galo’s face, over his chest, up and down his arms. He kisses Galo’s neck, murmurs sweet, soothing nonsense in his ear until Galo stirs and wraps an arm around him, squeezing him. Lio kisses the side of Galo’s face, then pulls away a little to examine him. Galo looks more alert; he’s watching Lio clear and focused. Lio sits up a bit.

“You feel okay?” Lio asks.

“Yeah,” Galo says hoarsely, finding his voice again.

“Good. Is it okay if I go get some stuff to clean you up?” Lio asks.

“Sure,” Galo says, voice still hoarse.

“Okay. Wait right here, baby,” Lio says. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to take care of you.” 

Lio strokes Galo’s face again and gets up, padding into the bathroom. He gets a washcloth, dampening it in the sink. Then he fills a glass with water. He carries both into the bedroom and climbs back onto the bed. He uses the washcloth to clean Galo up, gently swabbing away the come on his chest and stomach. When he’s finished, he tosses the washcloth into the laundry basket, cards his fingers through Galo’s hair.

“Here, sit up,” Lio says, sliding a hand under Galo’s head and pulling up a little. Galo groggily lifts himself onto his elbows, then sits up, leaning back against the headboard.

“Drink this, baby,” Lio says, pressing the glass of water into Galo’s hands. Galo takes the glass and downs the whole thing in a few large gulps. Lio takes the empty glass from his hands, sets it on the nightstand.

“Thanks,” Galo says, voice rough.

“Of course,” Lio says. “Do you need anything else?”

“I…” Galo, though back to himself, still seems kind of dazed. “I think I’m… okay?”

“You did so well,” Lio says, brushing Galo’s hair out of his eyes. “I love you so much.”

Galo furrows his brow. 

“You’re not… you’re not pretending anymore, are you?” he asks querulously. He looks shockingly vulnerable.

Lio furrows his brow in return. He’d thought he put a clear boundary on the scene. Galo’s question makes anxiety flutter in his stomach.

“No, baby, we’re done. What… why are you asking?”

“You’re just… still saying nice things about me.”

Lio furrows his brow further. “Of course I am,” he says, confused. “You’re incredible and I love you.”

Galo pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms loosely around his knees. Then, to Lio’s utter shock, he starts to cry softly.

“Galo?” Lio says, stomach sinking. He reaches out and puts a tentative hand on Galo’s shoulder.

Galo buries his face in his knees.

“Galo,” Lio says again, terrified, “what’s the matter? Did… did I do something wrong?”

Galo shakes his head no, but he doesn’t say anything; he just hiccups into his knees. Lio strokes his shoulder, then his hair.

“Galo, look at me,” he says. He pets Galo’s head. “C’mon, baby, look at me.” Galo finally raises his head, his reddened, teary eyes meeting Lio’s for a fraction of a second and then slipping away.

“‘M sorry,” Galo mumbles, looking at the sheets.

“Baby, tell me why you’re crying,” Lio says gently.

“I…” Galo starts, then stops, sniffles. He tries again. “You really think I’m… good. You… don’t…” Galo’s voice goes soft and ashamed. “You don’t think I’m just an eyesore or something,” he whispers. “You’re not faking it.”

“Never,” Lio says immediately, heart seizing. 

Galo’s never volunteered any information about where his previous experience came from, and Lio hasn’t asked: if Galo wants to tell him, he will. But Lio has certain… suspicions… that make him really wish he could still light things on fire with his mind.

“Never,” he says again, and crawls forward to wrap Galo in his arms.

He holds onto Galo hard, kisses the top of his head as Galo sobs quietly into his chest. The sobs gradually die away, and then Galo lifts his head and captures Lio’s mouth with his, kissing him fervently, gratefully. Lio returns the kiss, running his fingers through Galo’s hair and stroking his face, trying to communicate through touch what he knows he’s not that good at saying in words. He finally pulls back, wipes the last of the tears from Galo’s face with his thumbs.

“I don’t tell you enough,” Lio says softly, heartbroken. “In real life. I… I’m not very good at being… I don’t know. Soft? Affectionate? I should… I should tell you more often.”

Galo shakes his head ruefully. “No, man, I _know_ you’re not faking it, I _know_ that. I just… I guess I worry sometimes.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Lio says firmly, and kisses Galo on the forehead.

Galo laughs a little. “Galo de Lion,” he whispers.

“Lio de Galon,” Lio whispers back. “Always.” 

He pulls Galo to him again, and lets them both sink down until they’re lying on their sides in the pile of pillows against the headboard, pressed close against each other. Lio sighs and nuzzles his face into Galo’s neck. Galo wraps his arms around Lio. For a long time, they just hold each other.

“Well,” Galo says after a while, with a clear effort at a return to his usual bravado, “I was right. You’re a natural.”

Lio snorts inelegantly. 

“Yeah?” he says. “It was okay? You really… spaced out, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I like when that happens. It feels nice,” Galo says. “Kind of floaty. I like not having to think about anything. And…”

He squeezes Lio a little tighter, voice going soft and shy.

“I like doing what you say. Making you happy. It feels good.”

“I like rewarding you for a job well done,” Lio says, a little smugly.

“Yeah, I like that part too,” Galo says, chuckling. “You could definitely do that some more.”

“I think I might,” Lio says. Then he pulls back and looks at Galo. “I want to make it very clear, though. I love you. You don’t have to... _earn_ anything from me for that to be true.”

“I gotcha, firebug,” Galo says, smiling. “It’s fun, though. I like being good for you.”

Lio runs his hand through Galo’s hair. “Good,” he says. “I like it too. I just don’t want you thinking you _have_ to, not in any real way.”

“Hm,” Galo says thoughtfully. Then his smile turns impish. “Well, then, maybe next time,” he says, “I’ll try being _bad_ instead.”

A flare of heat lights up Lio’s guts. 

“Really,” he says, smiling slowly. Galo just grins at him, looking very cocky.

Galo feels safe enough with him to test his own limits. Lio’s stomach flutters with a surge of tenderness and anticipation.

“I think I can work with that,” Lio purrs, and Galo’s grin widens.

They’re going to have to make some more plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@SerotoninShift](https://twitter.com/serotoninshift)


End file.
